


Totally Average Day

by GracieBirdie



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demon Children, Established Relationship, M/M, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieBirdie/pseuds/GracieBirdie
Summary: TailorNorata asked: "The ladies love a guy who's good with kids."Or: Stiles and Peter accidentally become friends with a demonic child.





	Totally Average Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TailorNorata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorNorata/gifts).



“The ladies love a guy who's good with kids.” Peter said. With total confidence and trade mark smirk he stuck his hand right into the growling briar patch.

Stiles, who had opted out of the entire endeavor, was sitting on a nearby stump and grinning like a loon.He cackled as Peter cursed and pulled his hand out of the thicket. “Use that line all you want Peter, just don’t ever let any of those ladies see you with actual kids!“

Erica chortled and held out the bloodstained handkerchief Peter had given her when she’d stuck her hand into the thicket and almost completely lost her thumb.

Peter pointedly ignored her and pulled a second handkerchief from his pocket to stanch his bleeding hand.

“This is very obviously not a child, but a demon.“ Peter said haughtily.

Derek snorted from where he was lurking behind Stiles, wisely keeping his hands far away from the fanged child hiding inside the briar patch. “I’m almost positive you’ve said that about every single one of us at some point.”

Before Peter could give a, not doubt, scathing reply Boyd cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look at him and he held up one of his bribery bags.

Erica sighed deeply and said, “Guess we should have started with that.”

Boyd crouched down in front of the little opening in the thicket, opened the bag, and carefully held it out within grabbing distance.

The bag was snatched out of his hand and after a few seconds Stiles could hear the sounds of Boyd’s handmade brownie brittle being crunched on.

Everyone held their breath when the crunching finally stopped. Boyd pulled out a second bribery bag, this one with double chocolate cookies in it, and said “You can have these too, if you come out.”

When nothing happened for a few seconds Stiles helpfully added “I’ve got water!”

Finally a tiny dirty head appeared, looking adorable and furious. “I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.” the kid said.

Stiles thought they might be a girl but at that age and covered in little cuts and dirt it was impossible for him tell.

“Usually I’d say that was a good policy to have.” Stiles said, pulling a water bottle from his backpack. “But when you’re lost it’s okay to ask an adult for help.” He stretched out to hand the bottle to Boyd, who handed it to the kid, who looked suspicious. Stiles approved of their caution.

“Plus,” Stiles added, pulling his badge from his pocket, “I’m a policeman, I can take you to the station so we can find your parent or guardian.”

The kid sighed deeply and climbed all the way out of the thicket. They looked pointedly up at Boyd and he held out the bag of cookies.

“What’s your name kid?” Boyd asked.

“Alex.” they said absently as they opened the bag and started to eat the cookies.

“I’m Boyd, that’s Erica, Derek, Peter, and  _ Officer  _ Stiles.” Boyd pointed to each person as he said their names.

Stiles eyes narrowed at the obvious amusement in Boyd’s tone when he called Stiles officer but he decided to be the bigger man, so to speak, and ignore it.

“Now that that deture’s been taken care of I’d like to get home sooner rather than later.” Stiles said, making grabby hands at Peter.

Peter chuckled and swept Stiles back up into a bridal carry. “I hope I get some reward for having to carry you out of the preserve.”

“Why are you being carried?” Alex asked. Stiles thought they sounded a little jealous.

“Because  _ Officer Stiles _ is very clumsy and hurt his ankle.” Erica said, amusement dripping off of every word. “Do you want me to carry you Alex?” she added.

Alex thought about it but eventually shock their head. “I’m not tired, just lost.”

Damn but Stiles could relate.

***

Alex’s near hysterical mother was waiting outside the station with Stiles’ dad when Peter pulled up. Alex barely waited for the car to stop before they were jumping out and hugging their mother. Stiles rolled his window down to pitifully ask his dad if he could fill out the necessary paperwork the next day.

His dad gave him a sympathetic pat the the shoulder. “I figure after the day off you had you deserve a night off too.”

Stiles heartily thanked his dad and waved goodbye to Alex, who waved enthusiastically back.

“So what kind of reward did you want?” Stiles asked asked Peter pulled away from the station.

Peter smirked. “I’m sure you’ll think some something I’ll like.”

Stiles hummed in thought. “How about a bubble bath?” He plucked at the goblin bloodstain on his shirt for empathizes. “Why that kid agreed to go anywhere with use when we look like serial killers I have no idea.”

“I do keep telling Boyd he’d make a fortune if he went into business selling his baked goods.”

“Do you really think Boyd’s cookies are good enough to distract a little kid from obvious bloodstains?” Stiles asked incredulously.

“Well I did say the kid was a demon.”

Stiles made Peter turn back around so he and Alex’s mother could have a very long talk about proper demon-rering.


End file.
